eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 45 - Catelyn VI
Catelyn VI ist das fünfundvierzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Ser Edmure Tully bricht mit dem Heer von Schnellwasser auf, um sich Lord Tywin Lennister zu stellen, während Catelyn Tully und Brienne von Tarth zurückbleiben. Catelyn ist sich nicht sicher, was sie als nächstes tun soll, und betet lange in der Septe. Im Laufe des Tages und in der Nacht gibt es die ersten Angriffe der Männer aus den Westlanden an der Furt bei Schnellwasser, die jedoch zurückgeschlagen werden. Drei Tage später erfolgt der Hauptangriff der Lennisters in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten an einem Dutzend Furten gleichzeitig, wird aber von den Flusslords zurückgeschlagen. Währenddessen besucht Catelyn Ser Cleos Frey und fragt sich, ob man Tyrion Lennisters Wort trauen kann. Synopsis Catelyn und Brienne verabschieden Edmure, der in die Schlacht zieht Catelyn Tully und Brienne von Tarth verabschieden Ser Edmure Tully, als er mit einem Heer aus Schnellwasser fortreitet, um sich Lord Tywin Lennister zu stellen. Zum Abschied sagt Edmure, dass Catelyn ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully berichten soll, er sei ausgeritten, um ihn mit Stolz zu erfüllen. Ser Edmure lässt nur eine kleine Garnison in Schnellwasser zurück, die aus Kranken und Alten besteht und von Ser Desmond Grell befehligt wird. Brienne fragt, was sie nun tun werden, und Catelyn sagt, dass sie ihrer Pflicht nachkommen müssen. Brienne wünscht sich, auch in der Schlacht kämpfen zu dürfen. Catelyn hat die Pflicht schon immer sehr ernst genommen, und sie denkt, deshalb war sie auch schon immer Lord Hoster Tullys liebstes Kind. Catelyn hatte zwei ältere Brüder, die aber schon im Kindesalter gestorben sind, und so war sie Sohn und Tochter zugleich, bis schließlich Edmure geboren wurde. Sie wurde auch schon früh zur Lady von Schnellwasser, als ihre Mutter Minisa Whent verstarb, hatte Petyr Baelish ohne Abschiedsworte gehen lassen, als ihr Vater ihn fortschickte, wurde mit Brandon Stark verlobt, heiratete dann aber dessen Bruder Eddard Stark ohne zu Murren, nachdem Brandon gestorben war, und murrte nicht einmal, als dieser nach Roberts Rebellion mit einem Bastard zurückkehrte. Catelyn geht in die mit Menschen gefüllte Septe von Schnellwasser, um zu beten und bleibt für Stunden dort. Sehnsüchtig denkt sie an Septon Osmynd, Lord Hoster, Ser Brynden Tully oder Maester Kym, und wie sie immer alles zu wissen schienen. Sie denkt, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht weiß, was ihre Pflicht ist. Draußen hört sie, wie Rymund Das Lied von Lord Deremond singt und wie ein paar Jungs mit Stöcken Krieg spielen. Sie fragt sich, warum Jungen das nur immer so gern tun. Brienne hingegen betont noch einmal, dass sie lieber kämpfen würde. Catelyn erwidert, dass Kinder eine Schlacht ganz anderer Art seien, woraufhin Brienne erwidert, dass es keine Lieder über das Kinder kriegen gebe. Sie erzählt, dass ihre Mutter schon sehr früh gestorben sei und ihr Vater Selwyn Tarth jedes Jahr eine andere Dame an seiner Seite hatte. Die Schlacht an den Furten Später am Tag bringt Maester Vyman Catelyn eine Nachricht: er hat einen Raben von Lord Elwald Wiesen erhalten, dem neuen Kastellan von Sturmkap. Zunächst ist sie enttäuscht, denn sie hatte gehofft, etwas von Robb oder Rodrik Cassel aus Winterfell zu hören. Lord Wiesen schreibt, dass Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen tot sei und die Tore Sturmkaps Stannis Baratheon, dem wahren König des Eisernen Throns, geöffnet worden seien. Catelyn will Robb von den Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis setzen und erfährt, dass er zuletzt auf Hochklipp marschierte, dem Sitz von Haus Westerling. Vyman schlägt vor einen Raben nach Aschmark zu schicken, und von dort aus soll Robb benachrichtigt werden. Als Catelyn Lord Wiesens Brief noch einmal liest, fällt ihr auf, dass Edric Sturm, Roberts Bastard, nicht erwähnt wird. Catelyn denkt, dass Stannis Edric unbedingt braucht, um dem Reich zu zeigen, dass Roberts Söhne ihm ähneln und nicht so aussehen wie Joffrey Baratheon. Die Gedanken an den Bastard lassen sie an Jon Schnee denken. Sie fragt sich wieder einmal, wer die Mutter sein könnte und ob sie auch um Eddard trauert. Ashara Dayn aus Sternfall, die viele für Jons Mutter halten, ist jedenfalls längst tot. Ihr fällt auf, wie seltsam Männer zu ihren Bastarden sind, Eddard hatte sich Jon Schnee gegenüber stets loyal verhalten, Ser Cortnay hatte für Edric Sturm sein Leben riskiert, und vor drei Tagen war ein Brief von Lord Roose Bolton eingetroffen, in dem er ankündigt, Harrenhal für Robb zu erobern, in dem er aber auch schreibt, dass es froh sei, dass er seinen Bastard Ramsay Schnee losgeworden sei Spoiler zeigen Es handelt sich um ein Täuschungsmanöver Ramsays, der nicht tot ist, sondern als Stinker getarnt nach Winterfell gebracht wurde‚ siehe: IV-Bran I., da er ohnehin verdorben gewesen ist und eine Gefahr für all die vielen Nachkommen wäre, die seine neue Gemahlin Walda ihm versprochen hat. Dann trifft Ser Desmonds Knappe ein mit der Nachricht, dass die Lennisters den Trident an der Burg erreicht haben. Catelyn erinnert sich daran, dass Lord Andros Brax einst einmal in Schnellwasser gewesen ist, um einen seiner Söhne mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Catelyn sucht Ser Desmond bei den Wehranlagen auf und sieht etwa 50 Vorreiter der Lennisters, die das purpurfarbene Einhorn von Haus Brax bei sich tragen. Die Furten an der Burg werden von Jason Mallister und seinen Soldaten von Haus Mallister gehalten, genau wie die drei nächstliegenden flußaufwärts auch. Die Bogenschützen befinden sich in einer besseren Stellung, da das Westufer des Roten Arms höher liegt als das Ostufer und zudem bewaldet ist. Zudem hat Ser Edmure seine besten Ritter in Reserve gehalten, um sie schnellstmöglich dort einzusetzen, wo sie gebraucht werden. Als sich die Brax-Männer der Furt nähern, kommen die Mallisters aus den Verstecken geritten. Nach einem kurzen Scharmützel am Fluss ziehen sich die Männer aus den Westlanden zurück. Es gibt später in der Nacht einen zweiten Versuch, die Furten zu überqueren, aber auch dieser ist erfolglos. Brienne ist der Meinung, Lord Tywin taste bisher lediglich mit seinen Fingern, ob er einen Übergang fände, bald aber werde er mit der Faust zuschlagen. Am nächsten Morgen weist Catelyn Utherydes Wayn an, dem Gefangenen Ser Cleos Frey Wein zu bringen, um ihn anschließend zu verhören. Wenig später trifft eine Nachricht von Jason Mallister ein: Ser Flement Brax wurde unter schweren Verlusten 18 Meilen südlich der Burg daran gehindert, die Furt zu überqueren. Lord Karyl Vanke verhinderte einen weiteren Angriff weiter flussaufwärts. Am Abend besucht sie Ser Cleos, der sie betrunken empfängt. Er beteuert, nichts von dem Fluchtplan für Jaime gewusst zu haben. Sie fragt ihn nach den Friedensbedingungen des Hofes aus. Catelyn ist besonders interessiert an Tyrions Angebot, Arya Stark und Sansa Stark gegen Jaime Lennister einzutauschen. Sie fragt nach ihren Töchtern, muss aber erfahren, dass Ser Cleos Arya überhaupt nicht gesehen hat. Sie wundert sich darüber, dass Tyrion im Namen aller sprechen konnte und was er wohl im Schilde führt. Auch fragt sie sich, wie er auf der Bergstraße überleben konnte, nachdem Lysa ihn aus Hohenehr herausgeworfen hatte. Andererseits hatte er es geschafft, diesen Söldner Bronn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Sie hält Tyrion für schlau, und sie ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass er mit dem Mord an ihrem Mann nichts zu tun hatte, und dass er ihr bei dem Überfall durch die Bergstämme geholfen hat. Sie fragt sich ernsthaft, ob sie seinem Wort trauen kann. Denn sie erinnert sich auch an den Mordanschlag auf Bran, an den sie ihre Narbe ständig erinnert. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss, dass man keinem Lennister trauen kann und stürmt aus Ser Cleos' Zelle. Am Abend isst sie mit ihren Männern in der Großen Halle zu Abend, während Rymund Wolf in der Nacht singt, das Lied von Robbs Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt, was ihr das Reden erspart. Brienne erzählt ihr, dass es in Dämmertal oft Sänger gab und dass sie die Lieder stets auswendig gelernt habe, was Cateyln wiederum an Sansa erinnert. Catelyn fragt sie, ob sie je für ihren Vater oder Renly gesungen habe und dann ob, sie einmal für sie singen könne. Brienne scheint das peinlich zu berühren, sie entschuldigt sich und verlässt den Saal, ohne dass das jemand bemerken würde. Fünf Tage später erreicht die Nachricht Schnellwasser, dass Lord Tywins Hauptangriff zwei Tage zuvor stattgefunden hat. Er hatte versucht, an einem Dutzend Furten gelichzeitig einen Übergang zu erzwingen. Lord Leo Leffert war dabei ertrunken und Ser Layl Rallenhall war gefangen genommen worden. Ser Addam Marbrand hatte dreimal vergeblich Anlauf genommen, doch die schlimmsten Kämpfe hatte es an der Steinmühle gegeben: dort hatte Ser Gregor Clegane den heftigsten Angriff angeführt, und er selbst und ein paar seiner Männer hatten es sogar bis ans westliche Ufer geschafft, wurden dann aber mit Hilfe von Ser Edmures Reserve zurückgeschlagen. Ser Gregor selbst wurde schwer verwundet, und die ertrunkenen Pferde der Lennister schienen den Fluss zu stauen, so viele waren es. Zum Schluss hatte Ser Edmure Catelyn geschrieben, dass egal, was passiere, Lord Tywin den Fluss nicht überqueren würde. Lord Tywin hat sich wieder nach Südosten zurückgezogen und scheint aufgegeben zu haben. Am Abend wird ein großes Fest abgehalten, aber Catelyn ist beunruhigt. Sie nimmt eine Karte und sieht, dass Lord Tywin im Südosten bald schon auf den Schwarzwasser treffen wird. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 17